


(and i'm home)

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, tiny fam adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't want to go up and sing, but even that couldn't stop you from getting involved in their silly antics... Like the old times, like nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and i'm home)

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble inspired by the first character song [album art](http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/pictures/l/11/04/VPCG-84920.jpg). takes place after all the shit goes down n stuff.  
> it's from kurapika's pov but they're dfab nb! also trans girl alluka but that goes without saying tbh

You never really liked karaoke, to be honest.

But it was Gon's 16th birthday and by request, you, Gon, Killua, Alluka, and Leorio all ended up at a karaoke bar. Normally, you and Leorio are the parent figures around here, but the medical student in training was nothing if not just as excited about the whole ordeal as Gon was. You could probably attribute it to the fact that he had the night off from studying, practices, and simulations, but honestly. With Gon and Killua competing to see who could acquire more points from reading song lyrics off a screen, Alluka clapping and cheering both of them on, and then Leorio jumping between the two to crash their duet, you're almost positive you're surrounded by four kids, not three.

In any case, colorful, flashing lights and loud singing in a cramped, sweaty room with poor acoustics is just not your cup of tea. An _actual_ cup of a tea and a long novel suits your tastes much better, to be honest. You had volunteered to pay for the room and service, but you made sure to let them all know in advance that you weren't going to join, (completely expecting the bouts of whining and persistent tugging that followed your announcement.)

Besides, it would be fine. This is the least you could do.

_(Since in the past, being around for them was too much for you to give, and too hard for you to accomplish.)_

* * *

"Alright—! It's my turn now! Step aside, you two."

"No way, old man. You've had your chance."

"YOU _JUST_ SANG!!"

“Big brother’s gonna sing again?!”

"It's time for my solo! Right, Gon?"

"Uh, ahaha..."

"Why, you..."

All the commotion finally demands your attention, so you look up at the three of them fighting over the microphone and Alluka latching herself onto Leorio. A heavy sigh escapes you. Bickering like this was hardly avoidable, you know, but at this rate, headaches will be unavoidable, too. You suppose you'll have to do something about it.

You firmly place your glass of orange juice down on the table and stand up, which almost miraculously has its desired effect. (They all stop to look at you, the music still playing softly in the background.)

Leorio blinks, and Alluka, comfortably sitting on his shoulders, looks over as well. "Oh? You gonna join us, Kurapika?"

“Yay!!” Alluka cheers with her arms thrown in the air, (nearly toppling Leorio backwards as a result,) and Killua closes his eyes, arms folded behind his head now.

"About time."

"Unfortunately, no," You start, making your way over to the four. You take ahold of the microphone, effectively popping it out of the other three's grasps combined, and hold it up shoulder-length. "I'm intervening." You clarify.

"What for?" Killua asks, squinting and clearly displeased.

"Because," You shut your eyes on the inhale, gripping the microphone tightly. "None of you can make a decision without starting an argument. If I'm not going to sing, I might as well derail disasters such as this one."

"Well, at least nothing's broken yet." Gon pipes in a helpful tone, and Killua's expression drops at the memory. (You've tried to forget about that particular incident; it involved smashed glasses, an angry staff member, three very wet pro-hunters, and a long car ride home.)

"It's not like you don't start arguments either—" Killua starts, but quickly closes his mouth when he takes one glance at your pointed look.

"Listen," You sigh, then look around at the three. "Killua, you can wait. You just sang with Gon."

"Tch, fineee."

You pat Alluka on the shoulder with your free hand. “You too, Alluka.”

“Aww!” She pouts, but doesn’t press any further. You face Leorio, serious.

"And Leorio, I'm sorry, but your solo can wait."

"WH—"

Ignoring Leorio's grumbling of disapproval, Killua's snorts of laughter, and Alluka’s giggles, you finally turn to Gon, a soft smile on your face.

"It's only fair we settle this dispute by letting the birthday boy win, don't you think?"

Gon's eyes widen up at you as he smiles nervously. "Eh? Are you sure?"

"Well, I guess it _is_ fairer that way." Leorio sighs, reverting to his signature hunched position with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Alluka slides off his back, lands on her feet, and smiles expectantly at her brother. Killua seems to mull it over for a moment before admitting defeat with a sigh.

"A~ah. I guess there's no helping it, huh."

"Then it's decided." You place the microphone into Gon's hands, and he blinks up at you. "Gon, you get to sing this round."

"Ahh... Thanks, everyone..." Gon rubs the back of his neck bashfully. "Well, I'd rather win the argument a different way but—"

" _Don't even try it._ " You and Killua butt in immediately, and Leorio nods.

"Yeah, I don't think that'd get us anywhere, either."

Killua laughs. "Even Leorio knows it."

"WHAT'RE YOU TRYIN' TO SAY, HUH? _HUH?!_ "

"Uh-ohh, the old man's mad now!!"

" _Killuaaa_!!"

And for the slightest moment, you fade back into your observant state, just watching the four laughing and running around each other in circles, and you think to yourself, _yes, this is how it should be_. You didn't want to go up and sing, but even that couldn't stop you from getting involved in their silly antics... Like the old times, like nothing has changed.

(You allow yourself a gentle smile and laugh before joining them.)

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers: they ended up fooling around until the time ran out. (gon never got to sing in the end)


End file.
